Uchiha Reborn Powers
I'm just gonna list all of Sasuke's powers in Uchiha Reborn in this fic. This is just a reference thing really. Any suggestions are welcome. Note: Sasuke is a bit overpowered in here, but hey, thats life. Well, lets get started! Powers And Abilities General Imennse Speed: His fighting style in Part II mainly relies on his speed and the new addition of his chokuto, to which he has demonstrated masterful swordsmanship. During his time with Orochimaru, Sasuke's already impressive speed saw a huge leap, allowing him to move huge distances in the blink of an eye as if by teleportation. He also greatly increased his speed at making hand seals, being able to do many in a blur and launch an enormous amount of weapons just as quickly, as seen during his fight with Itachi. His physical improvements are so great that Sakura even suspected that he had been given drugs to improve his physical capabilities. His increase in skill allowed him to easily defeat, without killing, hundreds of Sound ninja in a single battle without sustaining so much as a scratch to himself. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his seeming disregard for any strategy in his fights and his self-admitted aversion to thinking during battle, Sasuke is a very insightful man, regularly showing more understanding than one would expect. Even Armaldo was impressed by Sasuke's ability to understand things he has no personal experience with. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques, such as in his second battle with Roboracoon, where he subdued the latter's one-hit-kill justu while armed only with his sword and the one sense that was left accessible by Roboracoon's chakra at the time - that of touch. Sasuke has a variety of methods for analyzing an opponent's abilities, such as studying the damage done to their former opponents, or deducing a jutsu's elemental property from the seals performed by its user, as he shows in his battle against Darcia. Once doing so, Sasuke can nullify the effects of their abilities, making him virtually immune to their attacks. Sasuke is also highly proficient at evasion, as shown when he was able to fight on par with Darcia, and later with Tangerine, while simultaneously avoiding taking damage and protecting Takaken and Olivo. Plumber Skills: Sasuke primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, of which he has a vast arsenal due to his Kagegan. With this arsenal, he can attack or defend against his opponents in numerous manners. While used less often, he has also shown to have impressive skills in genjutsu, which he can use to throw off his opponents as a set-up for stronger attacks. In addition, he has proven to be very adept in taijutsu, which, combined with his impressive speed, allows him to effectively catch his opponents off guard and evade attacks. Moreover, he has proven skillful in areas such as tracking, trap-making, survival, stealth, assassination, armed-combat, and Fūinjutsu. Armaldo notes that his level of fūinjutsu was impressive for his experience; and has sence then incresed in level. Eleamental Chakra Mastery and Shape Transformation Click Here for a list of Sasuke's Eleamental chakra abilities Rigkun Clone Technique The Rigkun Clone Technique takes advantage of the massive chakra reserve Sasuke possesses. Sasuke is able to create upwards to five thousand clones, and able to have a decent amount of chakra in each of them. Because of this, he can use his clones for virtually anything, from straight combat to speed training. In the beginning, Sasuke would create a multitude of clones to overwhelm his opponents. Other times however, he would use strategies that typically involve shadow clones; either directing his opponent's attentions towards one of his clones to disguise his own movements, or transforming them into various shapes (such as shuriken) to allow for surprise attacks. By Part II, Sasuke learned that whatever his clones learn, he, the main mind, would also learn. By using this, he is able to learn something that would usually take years in days, which greatly increased his rate of learning. Sasuke also learned that he could use the clones to determine his opponents' abilities, to determine how many clones he will really need to defeat them instead of simply wasting chakra on thousands of clones. Kagegan and Mangeykou Kagegan Now as the hoast of the Ten-Tails, Sasuke has given up his Sharigan for the Kagegan; a combonation of all three main doujustu Kekkei Genkai. The Sage of Six Paths was rumored to also have this abilitly. Three are a total of three levels that Sasuke has to unlock and with each level does, he gains a Sharigan-like tomatoe as well as improveing his Kagagan's abilities; allowing him to copy any non-Kekkei Genkai or special requirement technique; from Genjutsu to Taijustu, from Fuinjustu to Kenjustu. Other abilities include casting high-ranked illusions, can see through any deception, give hypnotic suggestions (to the point of affecting someone without emotions, or control animals with his eyes forceing them to do his bidding), able to track even the slightest movements and giving him access to all six forms of elemental chakra. Its unique ability, however, allows it to convert the element of the user's or an attack's chakra (i.e. a Kagegan user uses Fire Release: Fireball Technique and converts it to water element, creating a similar attack composed of water). Sasuke is able to see through everything in a 360 degree range for over ten kilometers. Whenever Sasuke uses any abilitly of the Kagegan, it glows in a rainbow Aura covered with a Black/White outline. He could cast genjutsu by merely pointing at or looking at someone, and could similarly turn an opponent's genjutsu against them. He had trained so much with his eyes that he had reached the stage where he could have his Kagegan activated all the time, with minimal drain on his chakra levels. Around the end of the Third Great War of Worlds, when he was sixteen, Sasuke was forced to kill Mataiden, who was the closest person to him, as a "peace offering" to Arvinax. Sasuke's sadness at his death, and his rage with the village led to the awakening of his Mangekyou Kagegan. In his second fight with Seireitou, he used a Genjutsu which has been speculated to be Tsukuyomi due to having a similar appearance and effects. He has also shown the ability to summon and extinguish the so-called inextinguishable flames of Amaterasu and improviseing them to the White Amerastu. Sasuke has also displayed the ability to use Susanoo, which he can use in the same manner as a Cursed Seal, manifesting single parts at a time. In fights that do not require a full version, Sasuke will use incomplete versions of Susanoo at first, but during his fight with Xion, he uses a more complete version, and demonstrates its ability to use different weapons; the pimary being a bow and arrow. Sasuke's development of Susanoo is marked by intense feelings of hatred; whenever angered by the words or actions of his opponents, Susanno grows in power. His version is, accordingly, noted to be much darker in both in appearance and composition to previous weilders. He suffers from the same drawbacks from using it as Dante did, as his body is under intense pain, and his eye is strained to the point of bleeding, as well as his eyesight gradually began to deteriorate. After adjusting to his new Mangekyou powers, Sasuke has further improved his advanced Fire Release known as the Blaze Release; an element that draws its power from Amaterasu. Aside from unleashing a wave of unquenchable black flames that incinerates everything that reflects in his eyesight, Sasuke can control the movement of the flames into surrounding him and creating spikes to protect himself. He can also throw bolts of the black flames at a specific target, as he did with his sword. It is revealed when Sasuke invades Kagura Town, that while his "right" Mangekyou Kagegan awakens Blaze Release, to strengthen Amaterasu, his "left" Mangekyou Kagegan has awakened Mirror Release, which strengthens his Tsukuyomi to the point where he can trap others in his genjutsu without making eye contact. Jinchuriki Transformations The full extents of the Ten-Tails are not yet known. Madara developed the Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seal that was actualy a set of seals desined to hold the Jyuubi, acess it's powers and prevent it's extraction by force. According to Madara, just by having the Ten-Tails inside of him, the Sage of Six Paths had far surpassed all of his peers. So it is assumed that the same thing can be said about Sasuke. From the information revealed so far, as it's current jinchuriki, Sasuke is gifted with a vast supply of chakra and stamina, immense strength, increased speed, instantenous healing (recovering from minor injuries within a few seconds to major injuries within a day), and, at times, a nearly impenetrable chakra shield. Both Sasuke's mind and body are occasionally influenced by it. Physically, Sasuke has some of it's characteristics, such as animal-like hair and larger than normal canines, which become enhanced further during his transformations. Mentally, Sasuke remains largely unaffected, save for a few animalistic traits that slip through, such as his occasional tendency to leap between trees on all fours. Due to the unique structure of his seal, Sasuke has acess to the Ten-Tails' power; granting him various transformations that resemble the tailed-beast, allowing him to defeat notably stronger oponets. So far, he has displayed more forms then any other jinchuriki, though he is unable to use almost all of them due to his lack of controll. Even without using it's power, a small amount of the Ten-Tails' chakra is always mixed with his own. This is the pimary reason why Sasuke has a high level of strength, healing, speed and chakra, as well as being able to use the Ten-Tails' saliava and create mini-shockwaves. According to Xion, Sasuke's avrage chakra level is about twice times of a regular Kage. As such, he is naturally suited to jutsu that use a large amount of chakra, an example being the Rigkun Clone Technique. Howerver, because the seal is rejecting the Ten-Tails' chakra and not Sasuke's own body, Sasuke's body can have contact with the tailed beast chakra, without having poor chakra control. Like many jinchuriki, Sasuke can enter ' version 1' transformations, where he has a transparent cloak in the shape of the Ten-Tails. He also has shown entering his own 'version 2', 'version 3', 'version 4', and even a minature transformation. Like his fellow rival jinchuriki, Sasuke is able to become his tailed beast with great ease. Unlike moast of them, however, he has little to no controll in these forms. Howerver, the amount of control that Sasuke has over the forms that he can controll, is near flawless. For example, his Intial form increses his physical capabilities beyond his normal limits, and he can enter a 'compressed' state that further increses that power. The Ten-Tails' chakra first came to Sasuke during life-threatening situations, given to him by the Ten-Tails itself to ensure its survival, but after training with Xion, Sasuke learned how to contact the Ten-Tails and demand some of its power. Alternatively, and what has became a common method over time, Sasuke could give into his anger or frustration, allowing the Ten-Tails to force its influence upon him. Though useful, expanding the magnitude of his other abilities, Sasuke cannot handle too much of the Ten-Tails' influence. As he draws upon additional amounts of the Ten-Tails' chakra, "tails" are produced, and from the 'version 1' transformations and onwards, he is reduced to animal instincts, no longer being able to differentiate between friend and foe, as well as damaging his own body, slowly shortening his lifespan. For these reasons, Sasuke is currently learning to exercise more control over the Ten-Tails' chakra. Sasuke seems very wary of transforming into the beast or using it's chakra, preferring his Kekkei Gankai powers to the power of the Ten-tails. When he does use it's forms, Sasuke does not use his Kagegan.